Prior art drawer slides have been used for moveably securing a chassis, such as a drawer, to various types of cabinets, such as equipment racks and the like. The drawer slides have been provided by elongate slide members having formed edges which are nested together in sliding engagement for telescopically moving between extended and retracted positions. Pairs of the drawer slides are typically mounted within a cabinet in a spaced apart alignment for securing to opposites sides of a chassis, such that the chassis is moveable outward of the cabinet in a cantilevered support arrangement. Various drawer slide locks have been provided for securing the drawer slides in the extended positions, both to prevent the chassis from being pushed back into the cabinet and to prevent inadvertent disassembly of the drawer slides. Some prior art drawer slides have included locks which are released by a user's finger pushing directly against a locking member to release the slides for from the extended positions for moving a chassis back into a cabinet, and to release one of the slide members for disconnecting from a mating slide member, such that the chassis may be disassembled from the cabinet. Drawer slides having locks which are directly engaged by a user's finger for release often create pinch points between adjacent slide members, in which a user's finger may be injured. To prevent injury from pinch points, other prior art drawer slides have been provided with slidably moving release members which have rearward portions engaging associated lock members and forward portions that the user may selectively operate to move the associated locks to release positions, releasing the drawer slides for moving back into the cabinet from the extended positions or releasing one of the slide members for moving from within a mating slide member to disconnect a chassis from a cabinet.